


Full of Surprises

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Hide knew that he shouldn't expect anything for Valentine's Day.





	Full of Surprises

If Hide wanted romantic gestures, he was dating the wrong person. 

 

He knew this when he started dating Kaneki. Kaneki was...sweet in his own way. He showed his love by always getting up earlier than Hide to make him coffee (and Kaneki’s coffee was the best in the world), by gently reminding him to take a break when he got too involved in whatever project he was working on that week (and only rolling his eyes a little and rarely complaining when Hide started on his latest obsession that he was definitely going to give up soon). He showed his love whenever there was a thunderstorm and he drew Hide in close, protectively, even though Hide had never told him he was scared of thunder. He’d never had to. 

 

And Hide knew that if he wanted to give someone grand, romantic gestures, he was dating the wrong person. It made Kaneki uncomfortable. Maybe he didn’t like the attention being focused on him so much, maybe he felt like he didn’t deserve it. Maybe it was a bit of both. But as much as he would love to do something a bit over the top for Kaneki, well, it wasn’t the way to show him he was loved. 

 

So he hadn’t made any plans for Valentine’s Day, and he was sure that Kaneki hadn’t either (and wasn’t sure Kaneki even  _ knew _ it was Valentine’s Day), and of course it made him a little sad. But he was also sure they would find some other day to quietly show each other how they felt. 

 

Hide knew these things about Kaneki. He knew Kaneki better than he knew himself. He probably knew Kaneki better than  _ Kaneki  _ knew himself. So he knew what to expect. 

 

Which was why he was standing, frozen, in the doorway to their apartment. 

 

Kaneki was holding a large, stuffed rabbit, with floppy ears and a bright red bow with hearts on it. There was a bouquet of sunflowers on the table which had dinner laid out on it. Kaneki was wearing the light blue shirt that Hide always told him made him look incredibly sexy but which Kaneki always refused to wear. 

 

He was also half-hiding his face behind the rabbit in embarrassment, and Hide was struck by just how much he loved Kaneki in that moment. 

 

“Um, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kaneki said weakly, still hiding his face.

 

“What’s with all this?” Hide asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kaneki asked warily. 

 

“I just...wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Kaneki said, a little defensively. 

 

Hide stared at him until Kaneki answered the question Hide was  _ really _ asking. 

 

“I, well-” Kaneki seemed to struggle to find the words. “I know I’m not always… the easiest boyfriend to have and, well, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and- and how grateful I am that you put up with me.”

 

Hide strode over to Kaneki and grabbed him (and the rabbit) in a tight embrace. 

 

“Don’t say ever that,” Hide said fiercely. “I’m here because I love you. You’re not some trial I have to endure.”

 

Kaneki nodded weakly. “I love you too,” he said, his breath tickling Hide’s ear. “I’m sorry I don’t show it very often.”

 

“You show it everyday,” Hide kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“If you say so,” Kaneki mumbled doubtfully. 

 

“I do,” Hide said. 

 

“A-anyway,” Kaneki pulled away from Hide and coughed awkwardly. “You can open your card now too.”

 

Hide looked down and saw that a card was attached to the bunny. He grabbed and opened the envelope. 

 

The card was decorated with cartoon bunnies and sparky hearts, proclaiming in bold letters “SOMEBUNNY LOVES YOU”.

 

“I’m not sure this card was meant for an adult,” Kaneki said, blushing slightly. “But… I thought it suited you.”

 

“I love it!” Hide said, opening it up. 

 

“Y-you’re going to read it now?” Kaneki asked, alarmed. 

 

“Do you not want me to?” Hide asked. 

 

“I mean… you can,” Kaneki was blushing furiously now. 

 

_ Hide,  _

__

_ I know it’s not much, especially given everything you’ve done for me. But I hope I can show you even just a little bit of how much you mean to me and how happy I am that you’re in my life. You said once that rabbits die of loneliness. I want you to know that I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me. _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Kaneki  _

 

Hide looked up at Kaneki with tears in his eyes. 

 

“I- I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Kaneki said in horror. 

 

“It’s a good cry, you idiot,” Hide said. “Come and give me another hug.” 

 

“Oh, I can do that,” Kaneki pulled Hide into a tight embrace. 

 

“Thank you,” Hide said. 

 

“I’m...glad you liked the card?” Kaneki said, sounding like he wasn’t sure Hide actually liked it. 

 

“I did like it. I don’t know if you’re prepared to stay by my side as long as I’ll have you though. Because that’s forever.” 

 

Kaneki laughed gently. “That’s sort of what I was hoping for.” 

 

Hide pulled away to look at Kaneki in shock. Despite how long they had been dating each other, Kaneki had never come right out and  _ said _ something like that.

 

“Did I...say something wrong?” Kaneki asked.

 

“No,” Hide said, his face breaking into a wide grin. “Not at all. I think that was the best Valentine’s gift you could have given me, to be honest.”

 

Kaneki seemed completely baffled but pleased that he had stumbled into doing something  _ very _ right. “I’m glad. I really wanted to do something nice for you for Valentine’s.”

 

“Oh god!” Hide said suddenly, his smile fading instantaneously. “I didn’t do anything for you!” 

 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Kaneki said. “Actually, I didn’t  _ want  _ you to. That’s why I didn’t say anything. I just sort of wanted to spoil you without you worrying about me.”

 

When Hide still looked skeptical, Kaneki added, “Besides, you know I don’t really like that sort of thing anyway.”

 

“I guess,” Hide grumbled. “But one day I swear I’m going to spoil you.”

 

Kaneki grimaced. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well,” Kaneki said, “If you’ll get off me, you’ll find that I made your favourite dinner  _ and _ dessert.”  

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” 

 

Kaneki rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately.”

 

“Fiiine, I’ll let go of you. But you are  _ so _ getting laid later. If that’s what you want, that is.”

 

Kaneki went a little pink but nodded. “Uh yeah, I’d be- I’d like that very much.”

 

Hide pecked him on the lips gently. “God, you’re so adorable. How did I ever get so lucky?”

 

“I think I should be the one asking you that question,” Kaneki mumbled softly. 

 

“Guess we’ll just have to stay together until we have it figured out then.” 

 

“I don’t think I ever will, personally,” Kaneki said. 

 

Hide smiled, “That’s sort of what I was hoping for.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I've said this before but I've written entirely too much fluff lately. I'm getting soft. 
> 
> I used to have a stuffed rabbit that said "Somebunny loves you" on it. I wish it knew where it went.


End file.
